


Best Mistake

by lovelyday86



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Porn, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Deepthroating, Dirty Talk, Getting Together, Hair-pulling, Hand Jobs, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-23
Updated: 2017-09-15
Packaged: 2018-12-14 13:46:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11784414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovelyday86/pseuds/lovelyday86
Summary: Jaehyun only needed some extra cash for living, he didn't plan on his stupidly soft heart falling for his very first co-star.





	1. Chapter 1

Jaehyun is regretting his choice of outfit as he walks the last two blocks to the bar. He looks good, of course, but leather pants and a humid summer night weren't the best combination especially since he didn't have money to pay for a cab. After the first fifteen minutes of walking he'd realized his mistake, but this was nothing new for Jaehyun. The past few years of his life had been had been ruled by hindsight and error. He was so used to it by now that it barely even bothered him. In fact, Jaehyun is pretty sure he's walking right into his next and possibly biggest mistake and yet he keeps walking, placing one foot in front of the other as sweat drips down his inseam making his legs itch. He startles when someone grabs onto his ankle, pulling his fist back only to drop it to his side when he realizes the other person is harmless. Jaehyun mumbles an apology before dropping what was supposed to be his bus fare home into the homeless man's outstretched hand. There was no excuse not to be kind, even if your life was a complete disaster. He knows that it could always be worse. It's only a few short minutes later when Jaehyun finds himself in front of his destination, a nondescript bar that he’d walked by many times without noticing it. He takes a minute to wipe the sweat off his forehead with the sleeve of his shirt, cursing himself for forgetting to bring a breath mint with him. He'll just have to add that to his ever growing list of mistakes. The bouncer pats him down before letting him in and Jaehyun is momentarily shocked by the swanky interior. It seemed like one of those private, member only places that Jaehyun had never even hoped to set foot in. His eyes scan the dimly lit room, falling on a row of booths against the back wall behind the bar. One of the booths has the curtains drawn and Jaehyun figures that must be where he needs to go.

Doyoung is, to be perfectly honest, bored and a little frustrated. He'd come straight from a disastrous shoot, his newbie partner having a meltdown and backing out. The company is desperate for new talent and so here he is, going on another first meet with a guy who was already twenty minutes late. He's about to send a rather colorful text message to the company execs when the curtains to the booth part, the man entering making Doyoung freeze, if only for a moment. If there was a perfect example of "boyish charm" then this kid was it, all blonde hair, soft features, and dimples. The attraction is instant and despite his previous bad mood, Doyoung has a good feeling about this one.

"Uhm," the man starts, flustered. "Am I in the right place?"

"You are," Doyoung affirms, putting on his most personable soft smile. "Please sit." There was a reason Doyoung handled most of the first timers. No one could match his keen observation skills and ability to put people at ease. He watches as Jaehyun tries to decide where to sit, finally opting for the spot across from him. Some people’s nervous energy that could be agitating, but with this guy it was… Cute.  “I’m Doyoung.”

“I know. I mean, I recognize you.”

A few seconds pass before Doyoung realizes that the other man wasn’t going to introduce himself. “What should I call you?”

“Oh, shit. Fuck, sorry. I’m Jaehyun.”

“You’ve got quite a mouth on you, Jaehyun.”

“I guess,” Jaehyun replies, scratching the back of his neck. “Is that not allowed or something?”

“Now? It’s fine. On camera? It depends.”

“Right,” Jaehyun replies, nodding his head. “So, uhm, I guess we’re supposed to talk about -”

“What are you having?” Doyoung interrupts.

“Huh?”

“Your drink order, Jaehyun. What would you like?”

“Whatever you’re having is fine.”

Doyoung nods once before pressing a button on the wall next to the closed curtain. The bar is decorated in a sophisticated, classic style so Jaehyun hadn’t noticed the tech at all. A waitress appears a moment later and Doyoung orders their drinks, flashing a smile that makes her blush. Jaehyun is almost positive that if the same smile was directed at him the reaction would be the same. It was a little weird meeting Doyoung in person after watching his work. It felt like knowing someone intimately without really knowing them at all. There was the Doyoung on screen and then this Doyoung, sharp eyes, long legs crossed smiling right – _Oh, shit. He’s smiling right at me._ The arrival of their drinks saves Jaehyun from an awkward moment. He doesn’t know what Doyoung ordered, but it tastes fantastic, burning his throat just right. He’s sure he’ll be relaxed enough to talk any moment now.

“So,” Doyoung interjects, “Why porn?”

 _Why porn? Now that’s a good question…_ Doyoung barks out a laugh and Jaehyun feels his face heat up. He hadn’t realized he’d spoken out loud. “What the fuck is in this drink?”

Doyoung can only laugh even more.  Jaehyun was holding his glass up to the light and squinting at it as if that would help him determine its contents. It was downright adorable. That coupled with his potty mouth had Doyoung very, very interested. “Its scotch and something,” he answers.

“Scotch?” Jaehyun’s eyebrows shoot up before he takes another sip. “I’ve never had scotch. Too ‘spensive.” _Slurring already? Jesus, pull it together._

“So is that why? You need the money?”

It takes Jaehyun a little too long to follow Doyoung’s train of thought and he chides himself for not eating before he came and chides himself again for downing the rest of his drink anyway. “Yeah. I mean, it’s not the whole reason, but it’s the main one.” He watches as Doyoung nods his head a little, processing that information.

“There’s no shame in that,” Doyoung replies. “Everyone has to make a living. Would you like another?” Jaehyun shakes his head no. The slight blush on his cheeks is slowly spreading to his neck and Doyoung wonders if it spreads to his chest. He thinks it does and he can’t wait to see it.

“So…” Jaehyun starts, shaking his head slightly as if that will help clear it. “Did I pass? This is some sort of test, right? I’m not sure what you’re looking for, but am I it?”

Doyoung thinks he and his patience might actually be the ones on trial because all he can think about is taking Jaehyun home and showing him how above expectations he was by worshiping his body. Technically there was nothing stopping him from doing so, but above all else Doyoung is a professional and he knows that he should save all of this for their shoot. Instead he replies, “I think we could make it work.”

For whatever reason Jaehyun feels disappointed at that answer.  He’d seen Doyoung’s body of work. Hell, he’d gotten off on watching Doyoung touch, kiss, and fuck someone else. Maybe it was the alcohol or maybe it was the fact that Jaehyun wanted and _needed_ this job, but the urge to be desired by the man sitting across from him was suddenly very strong. Before he has the chance to doubt himself Jaehyun walks around the table to sit right next to Doyoung. “I would really, really like to work with you, Doyoung.”

There’s determination in Jaehyun’s eyes, a certain stubbornness that makes Doyoung want to bend him over the table to show him who’s in charge. With every passing minute Jaehyun gets more interesting and more desirable. It was ridiculous really, that Doyoung was half hard just from talking to a pretty boy that swore too much and could barely hold his liquor, but he didn’t care. His eyes drift to Jaehyun’s lips pursed together and he says, “Oh yeah?”

“Fuck yeah.”

Doyoung holds Jaehyun’s chin firmly before leaning over to press their lips together. Jaehyun is surprised for a second, but soon he’s clutching the front of Doyoung’s shirt desperately as his mouth is completely taken over by Doyoung’s tongue. Doyoung’s hand leaves his chin in favor of cupping Jaehyun’s face to find the right angle. As soon as Jaehyun moans into his mouth Doyoung pulls away and has to hold back a groan because Jaehyun looks so wrecked already.

“Okay, Jaehyun. I’m sure we can make it work.”

//

It’s the day of the shoot and Jaehyun is really fucking nervous. The past few weeks had passed by in a blur of signing contracts, medical screening, and going over “choreography” with their director, Yuta. He is probably one of the most interesting and gorgeous people Jaehyun had ever met. His lack of brain to mouth filter let him say as much which, for reasons Jaehyun couldn’t begin to understand, made Yuta find him endearing.

“That ass makes me want to come out of retirement,” Yuta sighs dreamily while seated crossed legged in one of those stereotypical director chairs from a movie set.

“Uhm, thank you?” Currently Jaehyun’s ass was covered by the fluffy white robe he was wearing, but he was completely naked underneath. He’d done the necessary prep work and was just waiting for Doyoung so they could get this show on the road.

“I am very tempted to -”

“Hands to yourself, Nakamoto.” Doyoung’s voice echoes through the hotel room and makes Jaehyun jump. “You’re a married man after all.” He walks onto set without a stitch of clothing on and Jaehyun is slightly envious of his confidence.

Yuta had shifted in his chair, leaning against one armrest while his legs dangled over the other, nonchalant. “Ten and I have a very open -”

“No you don’t,” Doyoung interrupts. “Anyway all of that is mine. For today anyway.” _That_ happened to be Jaehyun who was standing by the king sized bed in the middle of the hotel room. He’d started to blush at the sudden attention and Doyoung was more than ready to finally get his hands on him. Doyoung tries to look casual instead of predatory as he walks up to Jaehyun even though his instincts are telling him to pounce. “Nervous?” He puts his hand to Jaehyun’s cheek and that seems to relax him just a little.

“Fuck,” Jaehyun mumbles and in a move that surprises Doyoung turns his head towards Doyoung’s hand to kiss his palm. “It’s just… There are so many people.”

Doyoung knows that filming has already begun. That’s just what they did on a set like this when they were trying to make everything look as natural as possible. “You don’t have to worry about them, baby.” He hadn’t been sure about springing the pet name on Jaehyun, but he knows he’s made the right choice when Jaehyun’s lips part on a silent gasp. “Just focus on me.” Jaehyun just nods and Doyoung undoes the knot of Jaehyun’s robe, slipping it over his shoulders and letting it fall to the floor. He was right about the full body blush and _fuck_ it is even better than he imagined. Doyoung places his hand on the nape of Jaehyun’s neck and the other man leans forward automatically, eyes falling shut as their lips meet in a kiss. Jaehyun tastes better this time, mint toothpaste replacing the scotch, and now Doyoung doesn’t have to hold in a moan as Jaehyun’s tongue moves against his own. His fingers are tangled in Jaehyun’s thick brown hair and he yanks hard, placing open mouthed kisses along the column of Jaehyun’s neck and across his collarbones. Jaehyun’s hand finds Doyoung’s cock as he’s being kissed. He strokes it slowly and hopes the apprehension doesn’t show on his face because he knows what’s coming next. He wasn’t given any lines except for this one and while it is a simple sentence Jaehyun really doesn’t want to fuck it up because of a voice crack or something stupid. It’s now or never…

“I wanna suck your dick.”

Doyoung knew it was coming and still the effect on him is palpable and his dick twitches in Jaehyun’s hand. Instead of answering Doyoung moves his hand to jaehyun’s shoulder and pushes down. Jaehyun follows his direction, sinking to his knees until he’s eye level with the object of his desire. He’s not a poetic man by any means, but Jaehyun swears that Doyoung’s cock is a work of art. It’s long and slender, much like Doyoung’s frame, circumcised with a large cockhead. There’s a bead of precum on the tip and Jaehyun licks it away, savoring his first ever taste of Doyoung. He gathers saliva in his mouth and lets it drip onto Doyoung’s cock, using his own spit as lube to jack Doyoung off while he takes one of his balls into his mouth. The sounds coming from above make him brave and he moves his hand faster as the hand in his hair pulls him backwards.

“Suck it.”

Jaehyun's mouth falls open and Doyoung guides his cock inside, groaning loudly as Jaehyun runs his tongue along the underside of the sensitive glans. One of Doyoung's hands threads through the top of his hair a few times before taking hold. His grip is tight, it stings as he pulls on it and Jaehyun fucking loves it, moaning loudly as Doyoung begins to thrust shallowly.

"That's right, baby. Deepthroat it."

Jaehyun leans forward slowly, using the toned thighs in front of him as support, relaxing his throat until his nose is pressed against the skin of Doyoung's groin. He gags a little the first time, taking steadying breaths through his nose, but soon enough he gets it right. Doyoung allows it several more times, breathing hard until his patience snaps. Tears start to pool at the corner of Jaehyun’s eyes as Doyoung thrusts into his mouth and all he can do is take it and try not to choke. Sometimes the things that look good on camera aren’t the most pleasurable, but Doyoung is faking none of his sounds of pleasure as he fucks into the wetness of Jaehyun’s mouth.  When Doyoung has used it to his liking he pulls out, taking his cock into his hand and smearing more precum against Jaehyun's lips. Jaehyun kisses the tip, sitting back on his haunches already a little dazed as Doyoung makes his way to the floor to ceiling window and leans against the wall adjacent to it. He beckons to Jaehyun with the crook of a finger and, without being instructed, Jaehyun crawls across the floor to sit at Doyoung's feet. It makes Doyoung want to fuck Jaehyun on his hands and knees right there on the floor, but that would be a waste of a perfectly good window.

He's a little wobbly, legs stiff from kneeling for so long, but Doyoung holds him steady as he gets to his feet and it isn't long before Jaehyun finds his chest pressed to the cool glass of the window. He has to turn his head so he doesn't break his nose, but the rough treatment is a turn on and it makes his skin tingle in anticipation. Doyoung doesn't give him any warning and he can only groan long and low when he feels two of Doyoung's long and slim fingers slide inside him. He's already prepped himself, but Jaehyun still feels the stretch and he whines loudly when Doyoung pulls his hand away after only a few thrusts.

"Spread those ass cheeks for me, baby." Jaehyun arches his back and uses both his hands to spread his cheeks apart, exposing everything to the camera. "Pretty," Doyoung praises while spreading lube over his cock. "Gonna fuck that tight hole." He holds his cock with one hand and rubs the head up and down Jaehyun's crack and over his entrance, never pushing in.

"Oh my god," Jaehyun moans, his fingers digging into the flesh of his own ass. "Fuck me, please." Jaehyun gets his wish a moment later when Doyoung pushes his cock into him in one fluid motion. "Yessss..." Jaehyun draws out the word on a single breath, whatever he was going to say next completely lost as Doyoung pulls out until just the head of his cock is left in his ass only to slam his way back inside. The pace Doyoung sets in brutal and Jaehyun is forced to brace himself on his elbows against the window. He scratches at the smooth surface in vain, unable to find anything to grab onto as Doyoung thrusts into him again and again. Jaehyun is a sight to see, trapped between the window and Doyoung, his cock smearing precome against it while his breath fogs up the glass on every exhale. If anyone with a pair of binoculars happened to look up, they’d be greeted with the sight of Jaehyun in all his naked, fucked out glory and the thought alone almost sends him tumbling over the edge.

“Fuck. Fuck, I can’t,” Jaehyun grunts, a whine leaving his lips next as Doyoung immediately pulls out of him. He lets himself be turned around, ass pressed against the glass while Doyoung uses both his hands to pin Jaehyun’s wrists over his head as he devours his mouth. He tries to chase Doyoung’s lips when he pulls away, but he can’t move and Doyoung chuckles, teasing.

“You liked that, didn’t you? Getting fucked against the window where anyone could see.”

Jaehyun’s eyes are hazy and lust filled, but he nods anyway. “I fucking loved it.”

“Get on the bed, baby,” Doyoung commands. “I want you to ride me.”

They move to the king sized bed in the middle of the room. It’s the nicest Jaehyun has ever been in, with its soft pillows and crisp sheets, and it excites him that he’s there just to dirty it. Doyoung lies on his back and Jaehyun crawls on top of him, straddling his hips. He reaches back to grab Doyoung’s cock, placing it against his hole before sinking down on it.

“Oh, fuck,” Jaehyun says, eyes scrunched shut in pleasure. “Fuck, you stretch me so good.”

“That’s right,” Doyoung replies. “Fuck yourself on my cock. I wanna see you bounce on it.”

Jaehyun places his feet flat on the mattress and braces himself on Doyoung’s chest. His thighs flex beautifully as he pulls himself off Doyoung’s dick. It almost falls out of him before he lets gravity pull him back down.

“So good,” Doyoung praises. “So tight.”

The sounds of skin slapping against skin echoes through the room and Jaehyun whimpers because his legs are burning, yet he doesn’t want to stop. It feels too good and too hot all at the same time and he practically wails when Doyoung reaches to hold his ass cheeks open and fuck up into him.

“Feel good, baby?” Doyoung asks, punctuating his question with a hard thrust to Jaehyun’s prostate that has him collapsing into his chest.

“So good. You fuck me so good,” Jaehyun moans into the skin of Doyoung’s neck, licking the shell of his ear while Doyoung slows his hips.

“Wanna come?”

“Yes. Wanna come so bad,” Jaehyun replies. He sits up and bends his knees under him, taking his cock into one hand and stroking it slowly while he rolls his hips in circles and eights.

 _He’s a natural_ , Doyoung thinks to himself as he watches Jaehyun move on top of him, bottom lip caught between his teeth. There was nothing clumsy or awkward about Jaehyun during sex and Doyoung can just add that to the ever growing list of things about Jaehyun that turned him the fuck on. He shifts to place his feet flat on the bed and rubs the tops of Jaehyun's legs as he thrusts up into him again.

"Oh my god, oh my god," Jaehyun moans over and over again. He leans back, left hand resting on the mattress while his right jerks his cock. His head is thrown back in pleasure, hips moving downward to meet Doyoung's upward thrusts. The angle is just right to hit his prostate and Jaehyun doesn't think he can hang on much longer. Thankfully Doyoung doesn't want him to.

"Come, baby. Come all over my chest."

That's all Jaehyun needs and he comes hard, panting heavily as he milks every last drop of come from his dick as it drips onto Doyoung's body. He wants to collapse on top of Doyoung, fuck the mess, but instead he gets off of his lap wincing only slightly at the sudden emptiness in his ass. They switch positions effortlessly and Jaehyun cups Doyoung's firm ass in his hands as Doyoung kneels over him. Doyoung is breathing hard as well, the need for release evident in the protruding veins of his neck and Jaehyun whines loudly because he wants it so bad.

"Come on my face," Jaehyun practically begs, massaging Doyoung's ass and pushing to bring his dick even closer to him.

"Open up, baby."Jaehyun’s mouth falls open easily, obediently, wanting to please his partner however he could. Doyoung holds the headboard with one hand and his cock with the other, stroking himself off quickly after so much build up. His moans are cut short by the orgasm knocking the air from his lungs as his come paints Jaehyun’s face and waiting tongue.

They’re still for a few moments, breathing hard before Doyoung runs his thumb over Jaehyun’s bottom lip already sticky with his come. Jaehyun takes the digit in his mouth, swirling his tongue around it while he smiles mischievously up at Doyoung, the corners of his eyes crinkling just so. This, for reasons Doyoung can’t quite grasp, makes his heart thunder in his chest and he just continues to stare at Jaehyun a little awestruck when reality comes crashing down on them in the form of a high pitched squeal from Yuta.

“Oh. My. FUCK,” Yuta enunciates, startling them both. “You two are so hot together. You’re gonna make me so much money.”

Doyoung and Jaehyun are quickly given robes and some towels to clean up as best they can before, what Yuta had dubbed, the “post-fuck interview.”  The anxiety is coming back to Jaehyun full force and he’s thinking about whether he needs to throw up in the toilet, when he feels a hand thread through his hair.

“Your sex hair is great. I’m just fixing it a little,” Doyoung comments. It’s absurd that such a simple compliment could make Jaehyun blush, especially after what just transgressed, but its happening and Jaehyun presses a damp towel to his cheek to try and hide it. “They’re not gonna ask us anything hard and I can do most of the talking anyway. Don’t be so nervous.” Doyoung’s smile is reassuring and Jaehyun does his best to return it.

“Fuck.” Jaehyun is so not ready for any of this.

Yuta sits behind the camera, still in his director’s chair, while Doyoung and Jaehyun sit together in the bed. Jaehyun is kind of in awe at how Doyoung handles himself in this weird interview set up, the banter between him and Yuta flows easily and it makes Jaehyun feel a little insecure because he isn’t nearly as witty or interesting. He does his best to nod and smile when it’s expected of him, letting Doyoung speak for both of them as much as possible.

“So,” Yuta begins with a strange look in his eyes that leaves a knot in Jaehyun’s stomach, “We’ve heard a lot from Doyoung, but how was it for you, Jaehyun?”

“Uhm,” Jaehyun stutters, “It was… I, uhm.”

“As you can see,” Doyoung interjects, rubbing Jaehyun’s back comfortingly, “It was so good that I rendered him speechless.” Even Jaehyun can’t help but to laugh at that, Yuta and the crew joining in as well. Doyoung winks for good measure and Yuta asks one last question.

“Earlier today Doyoung told me that Jaehyun was _his_ for the day. Territorial much?” Doyoung rolls his eyes while Jaehyun’s widen. “So my question to the both of you is, any plans after this?”

“Well…” Jaehyun is blushing violently and Doyoung wants to kiss the tip of his nose, but refrains. “I would really like to take Jaehyun to dinner. If he’ll allow it, of course.”

“Cut, cut cut!” Yuta yells and Jaehyun startles yet again. “We gotta leave the audience in suspense. Great job, you two. You’re gonna be a hit. I can feel it.”

“Thank you,” Jaehyun says, voice small. He wasn’t going to say anything, but this was his first shoot after all so he wanted to make a good impression on the boss.

“Ohhh… I could just gobble you up,” Yuta says, miming pinching Jaehyun’s cheeks. “But, alas, I am late for a date with my husband and Doyoung is much, much stronger than he looks. Hate to film and run, but I’m going. Have fun, kids.”

Jaehyun gets up from the bed first, eager to clean up properly and finally put some clothes on. He makes his way to the en suite and is surprised that Doyoung follows him.

“So?” Doyoung asks, leaning against the open doorframe with his arms crossed. His robe is barely tried and Jaehyun makes a point to stare at Doyoung’s face and not the smooth skin of his thighs.

“So?” Jaehyun starts to wash his hands because he doesn’t want to look like he walked into the bathroom just to escape Doyoung and he also doesn’t want to clean up in front of him either.

“Will you let me take you to dinner?”

“Oh…” Jaehyun says, toweling his hands dry. The realization of what Doyoung has just asked him hits all at once and he bangs his knuckles against the edge of the sink after trying to put the towel back. “Fuck! Ouch. Okay, you meant for real. Like not just for the video. Okay, wow.”

“You’re really gonna make me sweat, huh?”

“Fuck, will you just wait a second?” Jaehyun responds, pouting. It makes Doyoung want to bite at his bottom lip, but he stays standing by the door instead. “My hand fucking hurts.”

“Poor baby.” Doyoung finally crosses the threshold and steps into the bathroom. Jaehyun is leaning against the sink, cradling his hurt hand. A soft smile crosses Doyoung’s face before he takes the injured hand is his own and kisses the knuckles. “Have dinner with me, Jaehyun.”

Several things cross Jaehyun’s mind in the half second it takes him to answer, the most prominent one being that this could be yet another terrible mistake leading to his eventual unemployment and another broken heart. Call it sheer stupidity or gut instinct, but somehow Jaehyun knows this isn’t true so he answers, “Yes.”

 

 

 

 


	2. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jaehyun has another shoot and it doesn't go as planned

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Surprise update aka this is the part of the fic that would've been written if I had better time management skills. Basically I really wanted to fulfill the prompter's special request of "Jaehyun having trouble working with anyone else"

_So this is what dejavu feels like_ , Jaehyun thinks as he walks by the bar he first met Doyoung four months ago. The sun is starting to set, bringing all the warmth with it and Jaehyun shivers because in his haste to leave he'd forgotten his hoodie. It's the beginning of fall, pumpkin spice latte featuring Halloween candy season, and his white V-neck T-shirt is hardly appropriate for the weather. Life had been much better, but apparently Jaehyun was still prone to the occasional, massive fuck up. The mistakes just seemed to follow him wherever he went. Jaehyun spaces out while walking, his feet carrying him to the desired destination without incident. This time around Jaehyun can afford a cab, he can afford a lot of things now, but he keeps walking, the chilly air turning the tip of his nose red. He should probably text, but it just so happens that someone gets buzzed into the apartment building just as he arrives so Jaehyun follows them inside. He's never shown up unannounced, but fuck it. Jaehyun is cold, tired, and willing to be the bad sort of surprise if it means he gets to see Doyoung.

//

Doyoung curses, not for the first time, the size of his apartment when he can't find his phone. The place is way too big for just one person, but he was a goner as soon as the realtor had opened the curtains leading to the balcony and he'd seen the view. His mind is beginning to wander to another time curtains parted and he'd been a goner, not for a view but for a person, but the incessant ringing of his phone keeps him from dwelling on it. He finds it in the fruit bowl on the kitchen counter and squints in confusion at the name flashing on the screen.

"Hello?" Doyoung settles on one of two bar stools, bare feet resting on the lowest rung. "Aren't you supposed to be busy?"

"You've ruined him!" Yuta yells. His voice is so loud that Doyoung startles almost dropping his phone on the floor. He hears an echoed, "completely ruined" in the background and figures that Yuta and Ten are together.

"You know I don't have any idea what you're talking about. Aren't you supposed to be -"

"You're gonna have to marry him now, you know. Support him for the rest of your life because he's unemployed."

"Wait, did you fire Jaehyun?"

"I haven't, but I should," Yuta scoffs. "You know I'm weak for his dimples, face cheeks and ass ones too. Plus, since you two are playing house now- "

"Will you wait a second?!"

"Waiting," Yuta sing songs. Doyoung can imagine the smug look on his face and he scowls.

"What happened at the shoot?"

"I'll tell you what didn't happen. Fucking. No one fucked anyone."

"I'm gonna need you to be a little more specific."

"Are you scowling? I imagine you're scowling. Ten, babe, I think Doyoung is making his mad face. Anyway, we didn't film. Jaehyun didn't wanna go through with it and he left before we could talk about it. Poor Johnny. You know how he is. So sensitive."

"What do you mean Jaehyun didn't wanna go through with it? He was fine this morning -"

"So you were together this morning?"

"Does that even matter? Is he okay?"

"I'm sure you'll find out for yourself soon. I can't imagine he'd be going anywhere that wasn't your place. I'll leave you to it, Romeo."

Yuta hangs up without saying goodbye and Doyoung puts his phone back in the fruit bowl without realizing it. He should probably call Jaehyun, but he doesn't. Instead he starts gathering the ingredients to make Jaehyun's favorite omelette. Luckily he has everything and even if Jaehyun doesn't show up he isn't going to have to order Chinese takeout again. The thought of Jaehyun possibly not showing up unnerves him, but instead of addressing those feelings he beats the eggs harder. The omelette will be fluffy.

Jaehyun shows up at dinner time in only a T-shirt, shivering with his arms wrapped around himself for warmth and a lopsided yet apologetic grin on his face. He doesn't give Doyoung any sort of proper greeting, just bulldozes his way past Doyoung and into the apartment. He leaves one shoe at the door and the other a few feet away while Doyoung just sighs and shuts them in.

"Fuck, that smells good. Did you make omelettes?"

"I did," Doyoung affirms. "Figured you need them after the day you've had."

"Yuta called? Am I fired?"

Jaehyun pouts a full on pout, his bottom lip jutting out, and it gives Doyoung the sudden urge to kiss it all better. Except, no matter how cute, Jaehyun is an adult and that's not how adults solved their problems. "Yes Yuta called and no you're not fired."

"Holy shit. Holy fucking shit."

"Relieved?"

"So relieved... And hungry."

Watching Jaehyun eat always made Doyoung feel full. He had no idea where someone so lean could put all that food. He'd seen Jaehyun devour burgers, pizza, cold chow mein, sushi, crepes, ice cream, but rice plus anything was his absolute favorite. After one large omelette and two servings of rice Jaehyun is full and ready to talk.

"Are you sure I'm not fired?"

"I'm sure," Doyoung answers from the bathroom. Jaehyun is settled under the covers of his bed even though a bed is probably not the best place for them to be discussing anything. He finishes washing up, stripping down to his boxer briefs and an old T-shirt before going back to the bedroom. "Yuta said something about liking your dimples." Doyoung didn't need to share that piece of information, but it would've been a wasted opportunity to make Jaehyun blush.

"I don't get why he likes me so much," Jaehyun comments, pulling the comforter up to his chin.

"You don't think you're likeable?"

Jaehyun snorts. "Not particularly, no."

Doyoung disagrees, but doesn't comment. He settles on his side next to Jaehyun who looks as if he could drift off at any moment. "Is that why you couldn't film earlier? You were afraid Johnny wouldn't like you?"

That wakes Jaehyun right up, his ears turning red out of embarrassment. "No, that wasn't it."

"Were you nervous? Couldn't get hard? It happens to -"

"That wasn't it either!" Jaehyun exclaims, the sudden loudness startling Doyoung.

"Hey, relax. I didn't mean to subject you to a round of twenty questions. We don't have to talk about it you don't -"

"It's because it wasn't you." Jaehyun's voice is so soft that if Doyoung wasn't laying right next to him he wouldn't have heard it. "I couldn't go through with it because it wasn't you."

"Jaehyun -"

"I didn't want him to touch me. I don't want anyone who isn't you to touch me."

"That's -"

"Ridiculous? Intense? Really fucking insane? Believe me, I know."

"I was gonna say," Doyoung starts, shifting so he can rest his chin on Jaehyun's chest, "that it was the best thing I've heard all week, all month really."

"You don't think I'm crazy?"

Doyoung finds the shocked expression on Jaehyun's face adorable. "No. I think you're cute, swear too much, and eat too much." Jaehyun smiles, his dimples on full display so Doyoung keeps talking. "You know what else I think? I think you're mine. Are you mine, Jaehyun?"

Jaehyun barely manages a breathy, "yes" before Doyoung is looming over him, pressing his back into the mattress and kissing him until he's dizzy.

"Mine," Doyoung says as he pulls back the sheets and undresses Jaehyun with sure hands.

"Mine," Doyoung whispers against the skin of Jaehyun's neck before leaving a mark there.

"Mine," Doyoung praises while he slips his fingers inside Jaehyun's body.

Doyoung takes his time, slowly stretching Jaehyun with one finger, to two, to three. There is no rush and he can enjoy the way Jaehyun falls apart just for him. He relishes every sound Jaehyun makes, from the soft sighs to the low groans. Doyoung's favorite sound is a choked "ahh" and Jaehyun does just that when Doyoung's cock is finally inside him. It feels amazing, it always does, but right on the heels of such a strong declaration of feelings Jaehyun is overwhelmed. He clings to Doyoung's back as his heart beats erratically in his chest. It takes awhile, longer than usual, but Doyoung waits. He kisses Jaehyun everywhere and only moves his hips when Jaehyun's breathing evens out. Doyoung is patient, his thrusts slow and steady, the pleasure prolonged. When Jaehyun's thighs begin to tremble Doyoung takes hold of his cock, smearing the precome around the head with the palm of his hand while Jaehyun writhes beneath him.

"Please," Jaehyun pants, eyes pleading.

The next thrust is so hard that Jaehyun's back slides up the bed. He cries out so Doyoung does it again, the punctuated thrusts hitting his prostate and knocking the air out of his lungs. One of Doyoung's hands grips Jaehyun's hip while the other jerks Jaehyun's cock, squeezing it just right. Jaehyun's back bows off the mattress when he comes and Doyoung follows soon after, Jaehyun moaning loudly as Doyoung fills him to the brim.

//

 

"So are you my boyfriend now?" Jaehyun asks a hot shower and a change of sheets later.

"Were we not boyfriends before this?"

"I dunno," Jaehyun shrugs a little too nonchalantly. "Never really thought about it.

"Liar." Jaehyun is starting to blush again so all in all Doyoung considers this day highly successful.

"You know what? Fuck you."

"Again?"

Jaehyun groans, but he's smiling and Doyoung smiles back as they settle down for bed.

Sometimes, most of the time, Jaehyun got it wrong, but this time he knows he got it really, really right.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Can I ever write anything that isn't mushy? The answer is no.

**Author's Note:**

> Just wanted to take a moment to thank the person who prompted this. I hope you like it :)
> 
> Congratulations to the mods, the prompters, and the writers on a successful fic fest. Happy reading to all!
> 
> [twitter](https://twitter.com/lovelyday_86)   
>  [curious cat](https://curiouscat.me/lovelyday86)


End file.
